Atrevido
by sonrais777
Summary: Por un accidente Bridgette ensucia a Chat y tras proponerle un baño, los dos descubrirán que el traje de Chat Noir se puede quitar para deleite o vergüenza de ambos.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta parejita que adoro y que me he inspirado en esto gracias a mimIchanMC, a ella los créditos. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, aunque me encantaría que actualizara más rápido, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Atrevido.

Capítulo único.

Vale, no había querido hacerlo, había sido un accidente, uno del que podía culpar a Chat Noir en su mayor parte. Pero el ver a Chat Noir cubierto de lo que antes era su vaso de helado de fresa la hacía sentir culpable.

-C-Chat, te juro que lo siento tanto...- se disculpó al ver el helado semi derretido sobre él.

-No importa... de veras.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Pero claro, no iba a regañarla porque este se había metido sin permiso, como era su costumbre para comer algún aperitivo nocturno, y le dio un susto de muerte cuando ella veía una película frente a su computador.- La verdad, no esperaba una bienvenida tan... dulce.- Chat pasó un dedo por su hombro y lo llevó a sus labios.- ¡Mmmm! ¡Miau! No me gusta mucho la fresa pero este helado no está mal.

Bridgette suspiró.

-Muy bien gato, vamos a limpiarte. Puedes usar mi baño.- Chat dejó de lamer su brazo al ver a Bridgette tomar una toalla limpia.

-Bueno princesa, me encantaría darme una merecida ducha pero si no lo sabes mi traje no pueden quitarse, es mágico así como el de Ladybug. Aunque me gustaría que el traje de mi lady tuviese un cierre integrado.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa perversa imaginando aquello que no vio la expresión casi asesina de Bridgette.

-Tu sueño hecho realidad.- gruño acercándose a él, dándole la toalla para después tomar su cascabel y poder ver cuánto del helado había le manchado.- Veamos… creo que se está escurriendo por el cuello. Tal vez puedas meter una pequeña toalla húmeda dentro o podrías regresar a tu casa y así poder…- el cascabel bajó revelando el cierre. El traje mágico tenía un cierre. Y mientras Chat estaba sorprendido, Bridgette estaba maravillada por el descubrimiento.- ¡No me lo creo!

-¡Ni siquiera yo sabía esto! Lo juro.- respondió Chat aun estupefacto y Bridgette se rió entre dientes mientras ahora subía y bajaba el cierre, parecía divertida por el nuevo hallazgo.

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Este cascabel tuyo no solo es un tierno adorno.- Chat sonrió al ver a la chica divertirse y entonces tomó sus manos cuando ella bajaba el cierre.

-Bueno princesa, al parecer has encontrado el secreto de mi traje.- Chat Noir amplió su sonrisa.- Tal vez podamos encontrar un uso más… práctico a este nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿Un uso más práctico?- Chat pasó su lengua por su labio superior, como si saboreara algo.

-Ya sabes, quizás… puedas ayudarme a quitar el resto del traje, y si no puedes podríamos divertirnos averiguando como hacerlo, purrincesa.- las palabras de Chat Noir resonaron por la cabeza de Bridgette hasta que vio como el gato abría su cinturón y al fin comprendió la profundidad de estas.

Su rostro y cuello se colorearon de granate brillante y cada cabello de su cuerpo se estremeció y alzó un chillido luchaba por salir de su garganta.

En unos segundos Chat Noir entraba al traspié al baño de Bridgette que lo había empujado y al voltear ella le lanzó la toalla en la cara.

-¡Puedes hacerlo tú solo gato pervertido!- cerró la puerta con fuerza y tras unos segundos Chat tapó su boca para evitar que una clara carcajada saliera de él.

-Boba…- se dijo este y empezó a desvestirse, ¿quién diría que su traje podría quitarse? Pero bueno, mejor asearse y estar listo, aunque una parte de él quería seguir metiéndose con Bridgette. Había algo en Bridgette que le hacía querer meterse con ella. ¿Venganza por sus constantes acosos? ¿Ver esas expresiones raras que pone? Quien sabe, pero de algo estaba seguro, le gustaba ser algo atrevido con ella.

-Prin-ce-saaaaa, ¿no quieres enjabonar y lavar a tu gatito?- preguntó con voz cantarina.

-¡Cállate y báñate gato descarado!- le gritó Bridgette que tenía un pañuelo metido en su nariz mientras Tikki se reía de ella, tapándose la boca con sus manitas, viendo a Bridgette solo gruñir algo inentendible para la kwami que solo pudo entender las palabras "Gato atrevido".

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
